User talk:Stellarvore666
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TongueOfSathan page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 21:45, November 3, 2012 MooseJuice (talk) 00:39, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I saw your page and thought you seem pretty cool. You can email me if you'd like. undeadslayer115@gmail.com UndeadSlayer115 (talk) 18:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) About Maze of Traps. It's unfinished, obviously. I'm a really good speller, but the problem is I'm a really bad typer. I'll edit it when I'm done writing. As for your NoEnd House remark, yes, I based it on that. Don't be too harsh, this is my first creepypasta. I wasn't really thinking about the leeches thing. But keep in mind, it's a room, not a forestPsychopathichistory (talk) 01:02, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, if you want to talk you can email me at: makingthingsbetter14@gmail.comBlackLights666 (talk) BlackLights666 Hey, it seems we have a lot in common, so... ...if you ever want to chat about music, books, movies or what-the-fuck-ever, feel free to hit me up on my talk page. Yeah, also, I'm reading this bad-ass book I think you might like, it's called Head Full of Ghosts and is by Paul Tremblay. Its premise is demonic possession but it really gets pretty deep into the horror genre and what it means in the larger context of things, going from Lovecraft and King to Freud and Marx. Talk to you later. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 07:10, August 11, 2015 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Why'd you undo my edit on "The Smiling Man"? I thought the image I found fit much better than the previous. Very unwarranted change.